


hate to see you go

by biconkorra



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Light Angst, NSFW, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 00:10:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16923000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biconkorra/pseuds/biconkorra
Summary: Catra knows she can’t keep playing this game, crawling into Adora’s bedroom when they’re at war. But she’ll play along tonight, kiss her on this soft bed with silk sheets and moonlight spilling through the gossamer curtains, pretending that things will be okay in the morning.---It's not even hate sex, that's the saddest part.





	hate to see you go

Adora is just drifting off to sleep when she hears scuffling at her window. Hers is one of the highest rooms in the castle, so the sound leaves her tense and hypervigilant. 

She bolts up, instinctively reaching for her sword at her bedside. It freaks Glimmer out to have it so close at night, but Adora knows better. The Horde prepared her to be ready for a fight at any given moment.

“Who’s there?” she asks in an authoritative voice.

 Catra slips into her field of vision, waggling her fingers with an amused expression. “Easy, Adora, that’s a big girl sword.”

 “Catra,” Adora says, surprised. She sighs in relief and drops the sword on the ground. “You scared me. What are you doing here?” Adora says, sitting back on her bed. Something inside her twitches with anticipation, but she pushes it down. As much as it pains her, she knows Catra is not welcome here.

 “Visiting hours are open,” Catra says, jerking her thumb at the open window. “Or did I not get the memo?”

 “Why does everyone sneak in through my window?” Adora mutters under her breath.

 Catra raises her eyebrows. “Everyone?”

 “Never mind,” Adora says.

 “If you were expecting someone else, by all means I’ll leave.” Catra says flippantly and starts to walk away.

 “No, stay.” Adora narrows her eyes. Catra’s wearing her battle outfit, her force captain badge and headpiece missing. “Why _are_ you here?” she asks, bemused. It’s no easy trip getting to Bright Moon.

 “Just doing some reconnaissance. You know: know thy enemy.” Catra says with a teasing grin.

 Adora frowns, her expression stern. “You still think this is a game, don’t you?”

 Catra plops herself on Adora’s bed and shrugs. “I know it’s not. I just missed you that’s all.” Adora falters for a second, her eyebrows knitting in concern. Catra hates when she looks at her like that, like she pities her.

 “Stop doing that,” Catra says.

 “Doing what?” Adora asks innocently.

 “Feeling sorry for me.”

 “Oh. I’m sorry.”

 “Yeah whatever,” Catra grumbles, crossing her arms. She knows it’s silly, sitting here pouting like a child and pushing Adora away. She also knows exactly what Adora will do next. Keep her anyway, as if she deserves it.

 “Catra…” Adora gently touches Catra’s arm. Catra flinches involuntarily. It’s been a while since they touched. Adora senses this and wraps her arms around her in a familiar embrace.

 “I missed you too,” Adora whispers into the crook of her neck. “I miss holding you like this. Just…being with you.”

 Catra’s shoulders go slack and she tentatively places her hands on Adora’s waist. Adora lets go and looks longingly at her.

 “I can’t—I can’t stay. You know that, right?” Catra’s voice is terse, but her eyes pool with tears. Here she was in Adora’s arms behind enemy lines—the right place at the wrong time.

 “Yes you _can_.” Adora looks so desperate and Catra wants to silence her worries. “I need you by my side. I can’t do this without you.”

 “Do this?” Catra hisses, pulling herself away. “Adora, I don’t belong here. You know this.”

 For once, Adora has no response, and that hurts Catra more than anything else could.

 “I don’t know what you want from me,” Adora pleads. “You know what I want: you. And you can’t give that to me.” Adora’s voice catches and she hugs herself to keep from falling apart. She knows she’s making things simple, but she wants simple. How things used to be.

 “Please don’t be sad, Adora.” Catra says, slightly annoyed. “Let’s not do this right now. I came here to see _you_. Enough about me.” She will not take Adora’s pity.

 Adora looks up, shaking her head. Her eyes are tinged with anger and avarice. “Okay, then kiss me. Kiss me if you care about me.”

 Catra laughs darkly. Adora always caved first. She puts her hand on Adora’s lap, leans forward to where their faces are inches apart.

 It’s a fucked up situation, they both know it. But they’ve been here before, at each other’s throats before going to bed. Then forgiving each other with every kiss and touch…whispering and crying out each other’s names. It’s how they operate.

 Catra knows she can’t keep playing this game, crawling into Adora’s bedroom when they’re at war. But she’ll play along tonight, kiss her on this soft bed with silk sheets and moonlight spilling through the gossamer curtains, pretending that things will be okay in the morning.

 “You sure?” Catra croons, mischief in her eyes. “Because I thought I wasn’t invited.”

 “Kiss me,” Adora commands.

 “Yes captain,” Catra growls.

 Their mouths connect, Catra pushing Adora forcefully down on the bed and positioning herself over her. They kiss fervently, their mouths making loud smacking sounds as Adora slips out of her sheer nightgown in seconds. Adora bites Catra’s bottom lip, pulling it and letting it snap back into place. _New trick_ , Catra thinks. She doesn’t want to know how she learned it.

 Catra’s tongue slips deeper into her mouth, craving and savoring their connectedness before it all falls to pieces. She pulls back and moves her head down to the apex of Adora’s legs.

 “Right there,” Adora huffs. “Kiss me.” Catra can’t help but smile big. Catra is barely getting started and Adora’s already quivering. She lets a line of saliva drop on Adora’s cunt and knuckles her soft pink lips apart. Adora clamps her thighs tight around Catra’s head, practically suffocating her.

 “Adora. Legs.” Catra grunts.  

 “Oh. Sorry,” Adora breathes, spreading her legs apart just enough to free Catra’s head.

 Catra looks up and gives a slight grin, her sharp incisor poking out. She looks so damn smug, keeping Adora wound tight like this. “Don’t be.”

 Adora shuts her eyes for just a moment, concentrating hard on keeping her thighs open, feeling them tremble in place as Catra’s hand hits that spot that makes her head fall back.

 Catra’s mouth settles on her cunt, giving it an open-mouthed kiss before she starts lapping at it with her tongue. Adora’s body writhes and Catra grasps the base of her hips, holding her steady as her tongue flicks in odd directions, setting Adora’s nerves on fire. Catra loves how she tastes, so slick and sweet and _eager_ as Adora cants her hips up and up. An invitation.

 Catra gives her another wet smacking kiss that makes Adora gasp. Her teeth slightly scrape Adora’s aching clit and Adora jerks her hips up again, rolling against her face. She feels Adora’s hand push her head down.

 “Catra,” Adora sighs.

 “Mmmm busy here,” Catra says, pausing to get some air.

 “I—hands.”

 Catra smirks. She-Ra the almighty warrior can’t even form a proper sentence.

 “I got you, baby,” Catra says.

 Adora gives a short breathy laugh— _Baby…she hasn’t heart that in a while_ —and then moans as Catra slowly eases a finger inside her entrance. Adora is so soft it makes Catra almost sigh.

 She looks up at Adora and sees Adora looking longingly back through her half-lidded gaze, and Catra is reminded just how much she hates hurting her. “I promise I'll take it slow,” Catra murmurs. Adora gives a quick nod, half-listening.

 Catra works her way further in and it’s like she has Adora on a string, feeling her hips shift up then to the side at her command. Catra finds Adora’s G-spot easily—they’ve played this game many times before—and Adora gives a hum of approval. Catra crawls up to meet Adora at eye-level and gives her a slow, lingering kiss. Adora lifts her head up, desperate for more.

 Catra keeps working her way into her as she deepens the kiss, their tongues gliding over each other. Adora feels warm and wet as Catra makes slow strokes, careful not to damage too much with her sharp nails.

 Adora’s thighs spread farther apart and she cants her hips to match Catra’s pace.

 “Yeah, that’s it,” Catra whispers. Adora’s movements get jerkier as Catra quickens her pace just enough to make her thighs tremble again. Catra moves down to kiss her neck. If she’s careful down there, who’s stopping her up here? She bites down on Adora’s neck, sucking hard. Adora winces and her mouth goes slack with arousal and contentment, and it’s all Catra can do not to kiss every part of her.

 “Cat. Faster.”

 Catra appraises her face, reading her blue eyes that shine even in the darkness. “Are you sure?” She treads carefully because there is so much she’d like to do, but Adora is already reaching her peak.

 “Please,” she practically begs.

 Catra’s not used to Adora begging for anything, let alone a good fuck, and she feels her own clit twitch staring at Adora’s flushed face and dewy skin. Catra crawls her way back down to where her head hovers over the wet pink flesh. She eases a second finger into her.

 “Ah!” Adora huffs, and it’s enough to make Catra groan as she pumps her fingers in and out. Adora gets so wet so easily it makes Catra almost angry, like she doesn’t have to work hard at all.

 “I’m gonna make you feel so good,” Catra says into Adora’s thatch of curls, her lips vibrating on her skin.

 “Mhmmm,” Adora whimpers, nodding several times in a rapping motion. Catra pulls her fingers out to lick the sweet-salty taste, wets them again with her saliva, and gets back to work.

 “Fuck, Catra,” Adora groans.

 “What do you think I’m doing.” Catra smiles.

 Adora gives a single laugh and grabs Catra’s hair as Catra laps at her swollen clit—fingers still pumping—and she can hear Adora start to pant, pulling her hair tighter. Catra peeks up at Adora and they lock eyes. It was moments like these where Adora was the only thing that mattered. Nothing else.

 Adora gives a high-pitched whimper that makes Catra shut her eyes tight for a second, the sound threatening to break her concentration.

 Adora whimpers again. _Shut up_ , Catra groans internally. It’s too much to take, so she moves up to clamp her lips on Adora’s mouth. Both of her fingers slip out and settle on Adora’s clit as they kiss hard and desperately. She rubs her clit harder and faster, occasionally reaching down the folds to wet her fingers and ease the friction.

 “Cat.” Adora stutters, breaking the kiss, a trail of saliva crawling down her chin. Catra grits her teeth and keeps rubbing. “Cat.” she says higher, and Catra starts whimpering, feeling her own body grow hot and hungry for Adora’s touch. “ _Ah!_ ”

 Catra grabs Adora’s wrist and holds it tight on the bed as Adora comes hard, her body shaking and knees knocking into each other. Catra settles her ear on Adora’s breast, relishing the feeling of it rise and fall and the sound of her pounding heart. Adora’s now petting Catra’s head with approval and affection, loving the sweaty rush of arousal that only she can give.

 Catra moves her cramped hand up, sliding her slick fingers down Adora’s chest and making a point to lick them clean right in front of Adora’s face.

 They kiss again, sharing her taste, their mouths tight over each other. Adora buries her fingers in Catra’s hair. She doesn’t want to let go.

 When they pull away from each other, Catra looks at Adora, eyes filled with yearning. She wants to stay, wishes she could wake up in the morning with Adora curled against her body, bathing in the morning sun. She looks down at Adora’s body, clean and naked and shining just for her. Catra looks down at her own outfit—unclean, battle-worn and ripped at the knees. Wrong place at the wrong time.

 She gives Adora one last soft kiss for the night, carefully moving to the edge of the bed.

Adora grabs her wrist tight, catching her. “Cat, please don’t leave me.” Begging again. Catra wishes she could drown out the sound. Cover her ears and never look back.

 Catra stands up, looming above her. Her expression darkens, and for once Adora can’t read her. “Take care of yourself.” She slips away from Adora’s grip, not turning back.

 When she leaves, Adora lies there, pulling up the thick down comforter to cover her naked body. She can’t stop shaking. It will be an especially cold night tonight.


End file.
